Majin Ozotto
|manga debut = "Prison Planet" |anime debut = "Goku vs. Goku! A Transcendent Battle Begins on the Prison Planet!" (cameo) |Race=Majin |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 767 |Address=The Green Planet }} is a Majin that appears in Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.. His nickname is the "Super Monster". Despite not appearing in the original manga, he was mentioned on the cover of one chapter of the manga, as an advertisement for the arcade game. Appearance Ozotto appears as a tall horned demon with three red eyes. His body is a variety of colors: his skin being pink, his hips, chest, and shoulders being black, his scale-esque areas being blue, and his armored areas being dark pink. Both forms of Ozotto were designed by Akira Toriyama. Notably, Ozotto bears quite a large resemblance to one of Cell's original designs, suggesting that he was based on Cell. He also displays elements similar to Frieza in his second form. Additionally, his characteristics of a pink alien that shapeshifts and his history of devouring a planet make him somewhat compareable to Majin Buu. Biography Background Majin Ozotto once ate a whole planet. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Cell Saga At some point in the nine days before the Cell Games, Ozotto comes to Earth in order to fight the strongest warriors on the planet. The Z Fighters sense his presence and fight him: first above the ocean where he takes the form of the strongest among them, and then on the Green Planet, eventually defeating him. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Majin Ozotto was imprisoned on the Prison Planet by Fu, where he was given the Three-Star Special Dragon Ball. In the manga, Majin Ozotto observes the Saiyans fighting Cunber and notes that it would not be wise to interfere in the battle, opening a portal to the Chaos Area and leaving to search for other Special Dragon Balls with Future Trunks and Cooler following him through it. While Trunks and Cooler battle the Ghost Warriors, Ozotto locates the machine that is creating them along with Hatchiyack. When Hatchiyack fires a barrage of energy blasts towards him, Ozotto maneuvers in front of the machine causing Hatchiyack to inadvertently destroy it. Hatchiyack gathers the Six-Star Special Dragon Ball and uses his teleportation abilities to send Trunks and Cooler back to the Green Area. Soon after Ozotto also returns to the Green Area and quickly steals the remaining Special Dragon Balls and summons Shenron. He begins to ask the dragon for an undying and unaging body but before he can finish, Oolong steals his wish by asking for all the prisoners to be released. In the game, Ozotto encounters Goku's group and tells them he has been observing them and suggests they team up to defeat the Evil Saiyan, however Vegeta refuses as Ozotto is too shady. Majin Ozotto later uses his Instantaneous Stealing technique to steal Xeno Goku's Special Dragon Ball. He then heads to the Chaos Area and finds Future Trunks and Cooler fighting Hatchiyack. He saves Future Trunks from one of Hatchiyack's attacks and help the duo defeat the Tuffle machine, allowing Trunks to take the Special Dragon Ball to gain their trust. He then teleports them to Goku and Vegeta and helps them fight Cunber. During the fight with Cunber, he steals the Dragon Balls and sneaks off, though he is pursued by Trunks and Mai. After defeating the duo, he uses the Special Dragon Balls and wishes to Shenron to be transported off the Prison Planet. Universal Conflict Saga In the manga, Majin Ozotto appears from behind Rags in a flurry of dark smoke and dissolves Rags into it, absorbing her power unto himself. Gaining Rags ability to manipulate and control glass, he displays his newfound ability briefly before seeing Hearts' God Meteor baring down on the planet. Realising that Earth has little time left, Majin Ozotto vanishes as quickly as he arrived. In the game, Majin Ozotto returns once more, seeking Rags of the Core Area Warriors he locates her in Universe 3. Upon arriving there he is met by Future Trunks, who drives him away. Power ;Manga Ozotto is able to battle Super Grudge Amplification Hatchiyack, but is outmatched in raw power - not being able to hurt the Tuffle machine - and instead utilizes tricks to hold his own. Golden Cooler and base Future Trunks are unable to resist his Portal Opening ability despite trying to, allowing him to forcefully send them away. ;Video games In his base form Majin Ozotto is powerful enough to fight the likes of Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Vegeta or Piccolo in a one-on-one battle. In the Dragon Ball Heroes, Majin Ozotto is able to battle base Goku and Vegeta, with Vegeta noting he is a tough foe. He later defeats base Future Trunks and Future Mai. By fighting alongside Future Trunks and Cooler, the trio are able to defeat Super Grudge Amplification Hatchiyack. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – Ozotto can fly using ki. *'Energy Barrier' – Like any other character in the game, Ozotto can create a black energy shield to stop attacks as a defensive technique. *'Multicolored Energy Blast' – A large multicolored ''ki'' blast. Ozotto charges the energy for it in his tail before spinning around and throwing it. *'Tail Attack' – Ozotto can attack his opponent with his long and powerful tail. *'Shapeshifting and Mimicry' – A technique where Ozotto transforms into any character and gains their powers. He uses this to transform into the Z Fighters in the game. **'Energy Ball' – A charged ki orb used when in the form of certain characters. **'Kamehameha' – Used in the form of Goku or Gohan. **'Blast Fist' – Used in the form of Goku. **'Spirit Bomb' – Used in the form of Goku. **'Masenko' – Used in the form of Gohan. **'Final Flash' – Used in the form of Vegeta. **'Buster Cannon' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. **'Burning Attack' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. *'Portal Opening' – Majin Ozotto can open space-time portals, which he does in order to move from the Prison Planet's Green Area to it's Chaos Area. *'Dragon Ball sensing' - Majin Ozotto is capable of sensing the presence of Dragon Balls. *'Ignite Vision' - Majin Ozotto's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Substitution' - Ozotto is capable of leaving substitutes of himself to avoid enemy attacks or to lure enemies to attack others. *'Instantaneous Stealing' - Ozotto is able to steal items held by others in an instant, though this can be detected. He used this in the manga to steal all of the Special Dragon Balls. *'Absorption' - Ozotto is capable of absorbing others, he absorbs Rags when she is unable to move in order to obtain her unique Glass Tribe powers. *'Glass Manipulation' - Having absorbed Rags of the Glass Tribe, Ozotto gained her the innate ability to manipulate and control glass for various purposes. **'Glass Generation'- Ozotto can create glass at will. Transformation It was revealed in the Dragon Ball 30th Anniversary “Super History Book” that Ozotto possesses a transformation. In his transformed state, he was much more rotund, possessed an eye on his stomach, and four hands instead of two. Equipment *'Future Trunks' sword' – Used in the form of Future Trunks. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' In V.R.V.S., Ozotto appears as the final boss who is fought twice after a series of six battles: first in the form of the player character and then in his true form (though he will continue to shift between characters throughout the fight). After he is defeated, each Z Fighter will get their own ending after making a wish from the Dragon Balls. Ozotto was also meant to appear in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, but was not implemented due to schedule constraints.Graphic Artist "N", Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Dragon Ball Densetsu, 1996 Majin Ozotto appears in Dragon Ball Heroes. Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Majin Ozotto vs. Hatchiyack (Super Grudge Amplification) *Majin Ozotto vs. Rags Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:DBH Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Shapeshifters Category:Villains